Organization Shinigami
by THEBLUEMAGE
Summary: Bleach/Kingdom Hearts crossover. The members of Organization XII are the captains of the Thirtten Court Guards. Rated M for slight language and, possibly, sexual refences. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: A New Captain

**Organization Shinigami**

A New Captain

He walked quickly down the sun-lit hall, squinting in order to block out as much of the sun's direct light as possible. He quickly turned a corned to where no one could see him and threw his hands over his eyes.

"DAMN IT," Vexen yelled, "ARG, why did we have to be summoned so early." He dropped his head and allowed this long blond hair to further shield his eyes.

"It can't be all that bad Vexen," said a voice from behind him. Turning around quickly, raising his head, and still with tears of pain in his eyes, Vexen saw Xaldin standing before him. "If the sun bothers you so much you should get out of your lab more. Winning in pain is not very becoming of a Captain." It was true, both Vexen and Xaldin were captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society. Vexen was Captain of Squad Four and also head of the Research and Development Division, where as Xaldin was Squad Three Captain. (Pause! I know Forth Squad in the show is the relief Squad, but I have made **Squad Nine **the relief squad because I think Demyx sucks and deserves a position like that. Un-pause)

Vexen straitened him self and put on a mocking smile. "If you knew the importance of my work you would not be making such remarks."

"And what exactly _are _you working on?"

"That is not your concern," Vexen replied. "Now, we should really be going." Xalden nodded and they both walked down the hall. After a short walk they came to a very large door. On the door was a large diamond with the Japanese character for 'one' in the center. Xalden pushed on the doer and it slowly opened. Upon entering they saw that several other captions were already there.

"I was wondering if you would ever show up," said a loud sardonic voice that belonged to none other than Larxene Captain of Squad Twelve. "You said that Gigai you're working on is so important that you would not come topside until it was finished." As she spoke she rested her right and on the hilt of her short sword that was tucked behind her back.

"I stand by what I said, and have just now completed my Gigai," Vexen said in his ever mocking voice.

"Is it really that great," Larxene asked raising her left hand in a surging motion.

"Why you," Vexen said shacking his fist.

"You should control yourself Vexen," said Captain of Squad Seven Saix. "At least keep your petty arguments for later. Xaldin has already taken his spot, I suggest you follow suit."

"Humph," was Vexen's reply and he slowly walked to the designated spot.

"And Larxene, I suggest keeping your snide remarks to a minimum when the Captain General arrives."

Larxene turned her head away from Saix and crossed her arms. "Whatever. So who are we still waiting on anyway?"

"Only three people," Said Squad Six Captain Zexion. "Squad Eight Captain Axel; Squad Nine Captain Demyx; and Squad Two Captain Xigbar."

"Make that two people," said Axel loudly from the entrance way. "Yo!" Silence. "What you can't anyone even say 'Hi'? Larxene? Man, as the newest Captain one would think you should be a little friendlier."

"Axel," Marluxia asked, "Where is Xigbar?"

"What, he's not here? As one of the senior Captains he should be here by now." Just then the remaining two Captains arrived at the door.

"I'm here," Xigbar exclaimed. "I hope everyone was worried about me?"

"Ever the late one," Saix replied. "And what is your excuse Demyx?"

"Well…."

"This lazy ass forgot about the meeting," Xigbar said. "I was late because I had to drag him."

"What ever the reason take your spot so we can begin," Saix was cold and did not even look at them as he spoke. With out a word the two walked to their places. Almost immediately the door at they had all entered shut and another smaller door at the other end of the chamber opened and out walked Xemnas, Captain of Squad One and the head of the Soul Society. He walked over to his chair and sat facing the other captains.

"I see you have all assembled," he said projecting his voice. "As you are well aware, today we promote a new Captain of Squad Thirteen."

"So, who is this new Captain," asked Larxene.

"He has been promoted from Squad Eight by recommendation of Captain Axel, and passed the Captain exam in the presence of Axel of Eight Squad, Marluxia of Eleventh Squad, Zexion of Sixth Squad, and myself. He completed the exam with flying colors. So I now present to you, the new Captain of Thirteenth Squad, Roxas!" Out from behind the door that Xemnas walked from now came Roxas in his, somehow, perfectly fitting Haori with the character for Thirteen on the back.

Looking a little timid Roxas bowed and said, "Good morning, everyone."

"What!? This shrimp is a Captain," Vexen exclaimed.

"Be quiet," Saix said, "He has passed the exam in the correct manner, so I doubt his spiritual pressure is anything like his size."

"He's not much shorter than myself," Zexion added, "and you have no problem with me."

Roxas was starting to get a little annoyed with their talking as if he was not in the room. "Stop it! I don't deserve this mocking!" Vexen looked at Roxas quizzically.

"Good going Roxas," Axel said. "A Captain shouldn't have to put up with that." Everyone knew that Axel was taunting Vexen, as was his favorite pastime, but his fun was quickly put to an end.

"Enough bickering," Xemnas exclaimed. "This concludes the meeting. You are all dismissed."

"Yes Sir," all of the captains said at once and then turned and left. Everyone left at their own pace, which means Vexen was slow so his eyes could adjust, which was just fine with Roxas as he wanted to get away from him and go talk to Axel.

"Captain Axel," Roxas exclaimed as he quickly walked up behind him.

"Why the hell are you still calling me 'Captain'? Were both at the same rank now so just address my as Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, sure. Axel."

"Good. Now that the meeting's over who about you and I go have some Sake to celebrate?"

"That sounds...." But Roxas could not finish speaking for this girl, who was taller than him, stepped between him and Axel.

"Captain," she said fixing her glasses. "Are you trying to get out of work again? Don't forget you have a lot of paper work that you missed from observing the captain exam."

"Damn it Nanao," Axel said "Why do you have to ruin my fun?" Axel turned to Roxas. "Sorry buddy, I guess we'll have to go drinking some other time. Let's go Nanao."

"Ok, later." As Axel walked away Roxas stood in shock. "He picked a new lieutenant already?"

"Don't be upset, little Captain. I'm sure he still likes you." Roxas turned around to face Vexen, the one who had just spoke.

Holding back his anger Roxas asked a question that had been on his mind for some time. "You seem pretty well informed." That was meant as a joke. "What happened to the Previous Captain of Squad Thirteen? Captain Ansem."

"I'm not surprised you don't know. Well, Ansem and I were partners in the Research and Development Division. Nothing was to ever be done without us reaching an agreement first. However, Ansem went behind my back and began to do his own research. This research was forbidden by The Soul Society and he was thus expelled."

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"I can't tell you that," Vexen said mockingly.

"Why not? We are both Captains?"

"Because it is classified," Said Marluxia walking up to them. "But don't worry Roxas; only Vexen, the Captain General, and the Central Office of Forty-six know about Ansem's work."

"Whoa. It must have been bad."

"Apparent...."

"Mar-mar!" Roxas looked down to see the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, Yachiru, was the one who spoke.

"'...Mar-mar...?"

Marluxia glared at Yachiru and then picked her up by the collar of her Shihakusho. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because Mar-mar is a much better name than Marulxia," Yachiru replied innocently.

"Whatever. Let's go back to the barracks."

"Ok. That was odd," Roxas said as he watched them walk away. Then he turned around to ask Vexen about Ansem again but he was no where to be seen. Preventing himself from caring Roxas decided to walk to his own barracks and introduce himself to his new squad.

When he reached the barracks all of the seated officers and many of the normal guardsman were waiting outside for him. Roxas paused for a moment upon seeing their questioning faces and then spoke. "Good day everyone. I am the new Captain of Squad Thirteen, Roxas," he did his best to speak with confidence and did not due to bad at it. "I hope to get to know as many of you by name as I can and that we can all work together efficiently. I will carry out my duties as Captain to the best of my abilities and I request your support. Thank you, dismissed."

After that Roxas moved to his office, Axel had passed him a map of the building, and began to get a feel of the place. He looked on his desk and saw that their was very little paper work to be done so he decided to get it done at that moment. After about an hour, he was new to paper work, Roxas decided to take a walk around the Squad Thirteen barracks. After a short walk he came to a set of doors that was marked 'Rec Room'. This was the room where the seat-less Guardsmen, and some of the lower seated ones, would unwind after the day. The reason Roxas stopped at this room is because he heard voices and his natural curiosity took over.

"............allowed to be Captain!"

"I know, it's absurd!"

"He passed the exam, did he not? Just get over it."

"Never! That boy is half my age and he gets to by the man in charge of the entire Squad? I can't allow this to happen."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it? Kill the shrimp and take his place? If so, you are a bigger dumb-ass than I first thought Nagano!"

"I'll show you who's a dumb-ass! I kill that little..." Then, unable to listen to it any more, Roxas slammed the door open and stood in the door way. He glared at the one standing and figured out that he was the one called Nagano.

"I hear you have a problem with me as your captain," Roxas said in an authoritative voice.

"Your damn right I do," the visibly intoxicated man yelled. "And I'm gona kill you and take you place!"

Nagano drew his sword and charge Roxas. He grabbed his sword with both hands and swung his sward at Roxas' left shoulder but Roxas dodged swiftly out of the way and out of the room. Nagano exited the room and faced Roxas. "Running away," he said trying to taunt him. The other men had moved closed to the fight in order to see what happened better. "All I have to do is kill you and, with all of these people to prove I did it, I'll be the new captain!" He ran at Roxas again, this time swinging at his right shoulder. Instead of dodging Roxas grabbed his sword with his left hand by the sheath and blocked the attack with the handle of his sword. Nagano was dumbfounded by seeing his attack blocked by a weapon still in its sheath, and one handed, and tried to over power Roxas.

As his stood defending the attack, Roxas glared at his attacker. "Nagano Makoto, sixth seat right? You really are a fool."

"What did you say?" Nagano spat a little as he yelled.

"In order to become Captain by killing a Captain, you have to do it in the presence in no less than 200 Guardsmen. I this room you have exactly twenty three. That makes you 176 people short." Nagano began to grind his teeth. "I besides, did you really think you, six levels below Captain, could kill a Captain!?" Roxas quickly lifted his sword up and to the right, knocking Nagano's sword away. Then, placing his right hand on the but of the sword and using his right hand as a base, shoved the sword at Nagano and hit him square in the forehead. Nagano flew seven feet back and landed hard on the ground with a bleeding wound on his face, and unconscious.

The other men that were in the room looked at what just happened with complete disbelief. Not only them but several other guardsmen had arrived to see the events unfold and it was to these men that Roxas spoke. "This man has made an attempt upon my life. Arrest him!"

"Yes sir," the men said. Then Roxas turned to face the men still in the room that Nagano had come out of. They took a few steps back out of fear of Roxas' gaze. "Which of you remaining twenty three men agreed with this man?" Out of fear once again and the thought of self-preservation five others were pushed forward. Having seen the looks on the other's faces Roxas could tell that these were indeed the other men that had been speaking badly about him. "So, you five think the same way? Then you too should be punished." Roxas released a little bit of his spirt pressure, just enough to drop the five men to their knees, just enough to make them think about their foolish behavior, and then turned away.

With that little display Roxas had gained the respect of all the guardsmen that thought he might be too weak to lead them.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you all liked the first chapter. The first few chapters are going to be mainly humor and then they will be violent. Not sure how long this story is going to be, I guess it will depend on how many reviews I get. So please leave me a review, good or bad, and patiently await the next chapter: Fun With Lieutenants.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun with Lieutenants

Fun With Lieutenants

Roxas perused the same stack of papers for the third time that day. Even though he was considered a child prodigy as a Shinigami, he had not been in the Court Guards, or a Captain for that matter, very long. This caused him not to have a very extensive knowledge of the people who made up his squad, and that made it very hard to pick a lieutenant.

Roxas looked up at the clock on the wall and determined it had been three hours sense he had started his search. "Damn it," Roxas yelled as he slammed his hands down on his desk. "Why the hell does this squad not have a lieutenant? I mean seriously what kind of back water squad has not Lieutenant? Arg!" This time his head fell on the desk.

Roxas had only ben pouting for about a minute when their was a knock on his office door. "Come in," he called.

"Captain Roxas, I have come to give you a message from Captain Axel of Eighth Squad," said a average height man with a beard.

"Oh, Sentaro. Um, sure give me the letter."

"You Jerk," yelled a small girl as she slid into view. "Why the hell did you tie my legs together. I was given that letter in the first place!"

"Kiyone..." Roxas said giving a sigh. He really did not like it when these two went at it.

"Captain Roxas," Kiyone began, "Captain Axel gave me a letter for you but this fool decided he should give it to you and took it from me!"

"Only because the Captain likes me better and would much prefer to see my face after a hard days work!"

"I have only been here a month," Roxas said but nether heard him. Then the two started to bicker more and more until they started pulling each others hair. When that started Roxas walked over and pushed himself between them. "First question: where is my letter. Second question: how are you both third seat? On second thought don't bother answering the second question, just give me my letter!"

"Sir," they both said. Then Sentaro handed Roxas the letter. "Thank you."

"What about me Captain," Kiyone asked.

"Why should he thank you, I handed him the note."

"Ok, ok you both can leave now."

"But Captain," Kiyone began.

"You know," Roxas said as he pushed they both out the door, " they say when two people fight they really care about eachother."

"Wha-," they both began then Roxas shut the door in their faces. (Pause. I might decide to kill off those two so if you leave me a review please tell me how you feel about that. Un-pause)

"What the hell was Asnem thinking, making those two both third seat," Roxas wondered sitting down. "How the hell does that even work any way? I really hate those two." He quickly looked at the records and found out that they had both been third seat for three years before Ansem was expelled from the Soul Society. "Maybe Ansem was doing experiments longer than I thought?" Roxas shook his head. "What does Axel want?" Roxas opened the note and read it out-loud.

_Yo buddy. Sorry it took me so long to get free but I think we can finally go out drinking tonight. Meet me at the Koto bar at nine tonight and you and me and the rest of the Captains I invited can celebrate your promotion. _

_Axel_

_Oh, buy the way, Vexen is not in the group so don't worry._

Roxas smiled for the first time all day upon finishing the letter and then looked at the clock once again. 7:30 is what it read so he still had a little time to kill. However, Roxas knew he should spend his time trying to hind a lieutenant, so he decided he would go and talk to some of the candidates in person. That turned out to be a stupid idea and at exactly nine o'clock Roxas arrived at Koto's to meet Axel.

Upon entering Axel waved and shouted, "Yo, Roxas! Over here!" When Roxas got over to the table he saw a few people he did not expect. Apart from Axel, Larxene of Squad Twelve, Luxord of Squad Ten, Marluxia of Squad Eleven, and most surprising of all Saix of Squad Seven were all there as well. "Well, take a seat already so we can get started." Roxas sat next to Axel and Axel put his arm around Roxas. "Congrats buddy on the rank of Captain." everyone else said congratulations in a much less brotherly way.

"Thanks, Axel. Everyone."After that they all began to drink the Sake that was brought to them.

After about an hour of random talking and a lot of drinking, Saix, who had drank the least spoke. "You know we really don't get to do this enough."

"Why's that," Roxas asked.

"Well, I suppose that would be because that would be because we never have anything to celebrate," Marluxia said before Saix would say the exact same thing.

"After all, drinking too much is something only foolish men do," Luxord added. "I'd rather not fall into the same pit as those people; like my lieutenant."

"I wish I had a little more of a reason to celebrate," Roxas said putting his face into his hands.

"What are you talking about Roxas," Axel asked. "You became a Captain, what more of a reason to celebrate is there?"

"Axel, I don't even have a fucking Lieutenant. What the hell kind of squad has no lieutenant?"

"That's right," Saix began. "Squad Thirteen has not had a Lieutenant since Kaien was killed by that rouge Hollow a year ago."

Axel, who had had too much to drink, once again put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. (Pause. No this will not be a Roxas Axel parring so just stop thinking that right now if your were. Un-pause) "Don't worry buddy, I don't have a Lieutenant either."

Roxas looked perplexed. "What the fuck do you mean? You have Nanao as your Lieutenant."

Axel gave a blank stair. "I was trying to forget I picked her for tonight. I fucking hate her, she never lets me have any fun. It took a lot of cunning just to be able to get out here tonight. All I do is work. Why, why did I ever pick her as my Lieutenant?"

Axel's winning prompted Marluxia to do the same. "At least yours calls you Captain, or Axel for that matter. That midget Yachiru calls me 'Mar-mar' for Heavens sake."

"Ha, ha, I forgot about that," Larxene said. "That is so very cute Captain Mar-mar. How often do you guys play together? Hum?"

"Shut up bimbo!"

"If it's that so damn bad then why did you pick her," Luxord asked.

"I ask myself that every morning."

"Mine is even worse than that, all she does is drink and sleep," Luxord said before taking another drink.

"Are you complaining about Rangiyu," Axel asked. "I wouldn't mind her so much. At least she has something to look at. A lot of something at that."

"You think your work is hard because you are forced to due it directly by your lieutenant. I however, am indirectly forced to do all the paper work because Rangiku is never at the office. I hate her laziness and her obsession with drinking."

"I'm with Axel," Roxas said. "I'd like to have ger sleeping in my office, better than a picture hidden in a desk, because it is always thin the open and want's to be."

"Seriously Luxord, if she like to drink I would try something when she was drinking. Don't you like a good gamble," Axel added.

"I like to promote a lieutenant with nice boobs too," Roxas said.

"Why are you three spending so much damn time talking about boobs," Larxene asked. "It that all men talk about when they drink? Are you obsessed or something?"

"Larxene, I forgot you were here," Saix said.

"Say what?"

"Look Larxene," Axel said, "In order to understand our 'obsession' with boobs you would need a penis."

"Or boobs," Marluxia said. This caused everyone but Roxas to laugh. Then she started pouting.

"Damn you all," she yelled and began to drink a lot more. After a short silence of watching Larxene slam down some Sake she spoke again. "You know, back to Luxord, at least your lieutenant leaves you alone. That fucking, emotionless bitch Nemu never leaves me alone. Before I left the barracks tonight Nemu stopped me and asked, 'Where are you going Captain?' Then when I told her I'm going out, I'll be back later, she still tried to follow me. I hade to come up with a useless fucking task to give her so she would leave me alone." She let out a sigh and went back to drinking.

"How about you Saix, any complaints about your second in command," Marluxia asked.

"Just that he drinks too much and spends a lot of time fighting with Ikkaku and then proceeds to complain about him later. I hate people you only complain." Then there was silence.

"You mean my third seat?"

"Dude, that is so not worth complaining about," Roxas said. "Remember this all started because I said I don't even have a second in command. I do, however, have two third seated officers. I fucking hate them. All they do is argue. How the hell can I have two people in the same seat?"

"One's a man and one's a woman right," Marluxia asked.

"Yeah."

"Enough said," Axel and Marluxia said at the same time. After s short laugh the two toasted and took another drink.

After about another half an hour Marluxia, Luxord, and Saix had left leaving only Roxas, Axel, and Larxene left drinking. Immediately after the three left Axel had a thought.

"If the bickering of you third seated officers is so annoying you don't you just make one Lieutenant?"

Roxas glared at Axel annoyed. "Because, if I prompted one the other would be all like 'Captain! How could you give, insert name here, the lieutenant position instead of me?' Then their would be crying for the next hundred years and I just don't want to deal with that."

"Yeah. Good point."

"Roxas," Larxene said leaning in closer to him. "If it's so bad being Captain of your squad I can give you a little help." her voice was sexier than normal but Roxas did not notice.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Mm, you can be my Captain, if you know what I mean." As Larxene spoke she placed a hand on Roxas' cheek. This time Roxas heard the voice inflection.

"What!?"

"Whoa, Roxas! I'd take that offer if I were you!"

"Um, well."

"Come on Roxas. What do you say," Larxene asked clinging to his arm.

Being a little stupid Roxas pulled away and stood up. "Captain Larxene. It would be unethical for you and I to, um, engage in such relations."

"Wha...," Larxene exclaimed. Then she began to pout. She crossed her arms, turned away from Roxas, and stuck her nose into the air. "Fine!"

"Sorry Axel, I should be going now. It is getting late."

"Fine! Just go home little boy. I don't need you."

Roxas just sighed after Larxene's comment.

"Sure buddy, whenever. It's up to you. But that means I have to leave now too. Damn, Nanao is going to yell at me. Whatever, it was fun while it lasted. See ya." he waived.

"See ya!" Then Roxas, Axel, and Larxene went their separate ways back to their respective Squad barracks.

* * *

The next morning Roxas awoke with a bad hangover. Placing his hand on his head and moaning he looked around the room. Then he remembered, he had turned down Larxene last night out of 'ethics'. The thought of his stupidity made his hangover even worse(trust me it does), causing him to lay back down. "I'll get up later," he said.

* * *

Later that night, after his hangover had gone away Roxas was walking around the barracks. It was about midnight so besides him the only people that were up were the men doing their watch. Then all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw a flash of gold. When he looked over he saw that is was actually a girl's hair. She moved quickly out of the barracks and towards the forest that was adjacent to the barracks on the western side. Before she reached the tree line the girl turned to see is she was being followed. She missed Roxas completely because he hid, however, Roxas saw her face.

"That's...Namine. My new fifth seat. What is she doing this late at night?" Roxas then decided that he should hide his spiritual pressure and follow her.

As he followed he deeper into the woods Roxas became more and more suspicious as to her intentions or if she had noticed him after all. Eventually Namine came to a clearing with Roxas hiding behind a tree some ten meters away. Namine just stood there, motionless, for several minutes. Then, without warning, she jumped to her right. It was a short jump for a shinimgami, only about two meters. When she landed he turned to face where she had just jumped from and drew her sword.

"Show your self," Namine said to nothing. At least it looked like nothing to Roxas at first. When he looked closer he saw a large, dark, moving shadow on the ground.

At Namine's request a Hollow arose from the shadow.

"What," Roxas exclaimed still keeping himself hidden. It was an average sized Hollow that stood on its hind legs and looked like an insect.

"So, you were able to track me? Good work little girl. If you are that adept at sensing spiritual pressure than you should make a nice meal." Namine stood her ground. "Not afraid? Commendable. However,..." The hollow could not finish out of surprise as Namine attacked for its head. Unfortunately her sword was blocked be the Hollow's claw. "Too slow girl," It said and then pushed her back.

Namine landed and slid back a few meters before she stopped and regained her footing. "Tsk," was Namine's only reply to her failure. Then se pointed two fingers at the Hollow. "Way of Destruction Four: Byakurai!"

"What!" The Hollow tried to dodge the beam of lighting that fired from Namine's fingers but got hit on the shoulder and was moved back two meters. However, after the attack ended the Hollow began to laugh. "Such a weak spell, no wonder it didn't require an incantation. Either that or your just a weakling. Tell me girl what seat are you?"

"I am Namine, fifth seat of the Thirteenth Squad!"

"Fifth seat? Not even worth the time. Oh well, since I'm here I might a well eat you anyway!" Then the Hollow began to charge Namine.

"Turn their memories is dust, Bokyaku no Shiro!"

"Huh?" The Hollow stopped in place. Upon command Namie's Zanpakuto dissolved in her hand. The Hollow felt nothing but Roxas felt a serge of spiritual pressure wash over him. Upon feeling the pressure Roxas also knew Namine know knew he was their.

The Hollow laughed again. "You got rid of you Zanpakuto? What ever it does I won't allow you enough time to use it!" The Hollow charged again but this time Namine held out both her hands, palms towards the Hollow. "Your mine!"

Roxas thought about jumping in to save Namine but was held back, not out of concern for her, but out of curiosity as to her Zanpakuto's power. Just before the teeth of the Hollow bit into Namine's shoulder t stopped. Then the Hollow began to scream in pain and step backwards. After only a few steps it fell onto its back and then disintegrated. Roxas could only look on in complete aw.

That 'aw' was cut short when Namine fell onto her knees and then to her chest, when her Zanpakuto returned to her hands. Roxas saw thatshe was unconscious and quickly flashed stepped over to her, re-sheathed he sword, picked her up, and walked back to the barracks with her.

When Namine awoke the next morning she found that a note was in her hand. Wondering how she got into her bed after what she did the previous night, and who put the note their, she opened the note before anything else. "Come to the Captains office first thing," was all it said. She obeyed and went straight to the office.

When she arrived she politely knocked. "Come in," she heard Captain Roxas say. When she entered she saw Roxas sitting at his desk with a messenger on the other side. "Get this to Captain General Xemnas at once."

"Yes sir!" Then the messenger vanished and Roxas turned his attention to Namine.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Shut the door behind you and have a seat." Namine did at instructed and took the chair before Roxas. "Do you know why you are here this morning, fifth seat Namine?"

Namine looked at the floor embarrassed. "I suppose it has to due with my sneaking out last night, sir."

"No doubt you have figured out it was me that brought you back to headquarters?"

"Yes."

"Normally Namine, when someone of your rank notices a Hollow they tell their superior officer first before anyone follows it."

"I know sir. It's just...its spiritual pressure felt so weird!"

"I saw everything, you need not explain. A Hollow that moved with the shadows. I've never seen something like that before. And you were able to despatch it to quickly. What did you do anyway? It was amazing!"

Namine was shocked at her Captain's surprise. "My sword, Bokyaku no Shiro, erases the memories of my opponent, destroying their mind. Even though Hollows and Shinigami are spirit beings, we still can't live without our minds." Namine sounded saddened when she spoke. "I'm sorry I collapsed after I used the ability, that Hollow was much too strong for me."

"Namine, don't be so hard on yourself. Anyway the reason I asked you here this morning was too ask if you would become the new lieutenant of Squad Thirteen."

Namine was shocked. "Me, the Lieutenant?" Roxas nodded. "Thank you Captain. Thank you so much. I would be honored to take the position!"

"Good. Your first task is to do all the paperwork on my desk."

"WHAT!?!? Why would you do that I don't even have a clue.... Captain, where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to go to."

"What meeting?"

"I called an emergency Captains meeting because of the Hollow from last night."

* * *

Note: So Roxas failed on the nice boob department at least I finally found a way to get Namine into this story. I don't really have any clue as to what title of the next chapter is going to be so just wait and find out. Next we get learn more about Ansem and his experiments. Again, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Ansem Reports

Before I begin this chapter I would like to apologies about taking so long to update. In my own defense I have three reasons: 1. Life got very busy; 2. I started writing something else; and 3. Nobody(No pun intended) reviewed the damn story! I was waiting for at least two and I think I got one. I could have easily found time to write more but I didn't think anyone liked it. That is until about six people added the story to their favorite's list. So now the long awaited chapter three.

**Ansem Report**

"This is vary ambitious of you Caption Roxas," Vexen said in his usual mocking voice, "calling a Caption's meeting only after obtaining the rank a month ago. Are you trying prove yourself or something?"

"That's enough Vexen," Marluxia replied before Roxas, "I'm sure he knows of the punishment for calling a meeting without a good purpose. "The only thing I'm concerned about is that it appears that not even the Captain General knows the reason."

"This is disheartening," Xemnas answered. "Tell us Captain Roxas What was so argent that we had to assemble without being informed in advance?"

"It's not that I couldn't tell anyone in advance, it's that I didn't want to invoke panic in any of the guards men!" Roxas' voice was stern and he no longer hand on a boyish face but the face of a grown and serious man.

"Invoke fear," Demyx questioned, "how? What in the hell happened?"

"Are any of you aware that a Hollow entered the Seireitei last night?"

"WHAT!?" Was shouted from Larxene, Axel, and Xigbar. "How is that possible that nobody noticed," Axel demanded. "A Hollow entering the Seireitei without anyone noticing is un heard of!"

"It does seem hard to believe," Zexion replied. "Their has never been a Hollow that I couldn't sniff out."

"I'm not lying. In fact I was not aware of it either."

"Then how did you notice it," Zexion asked.

"One of my officers, now Vice Captain Namine, was somehow able to sense the Hollow's presence. I was making my night rounds to see if everyone was at their post and I saw her walking into the forest to the east of the compound. I followed her and after a short time we came to a clearing where a Hollow appeared."

"What do you mean by appeared," Saix asked.

"It came up from the shadows!" This caused a few gasps of confusion. "It was as though it moved with the shadows. No, that's not right, it became it's own shadow and was able to move unnoticed."

"This is quite the turn of events," Xemnas replied not showing any concern. "I assume that the Hollow was destroyed?"

"Yes sir, by Namine."

"Wow, wow, wow, little man," Xigabr said waving his arms. "If the Hollow was destroyed than what's the issue here? I mean, why call the meeting and talk in such a serious tone?"

"Well, I was looking through the records of my Squad and I found something interesting. Not only did ex-captain Ansem allow two people to become third seat but while he was still Captain another incident involving a strange Hollow occurred to Squad thirteen."

"I take it your referring to the incident involving Kaien Shiba and the Hollow possession," Saix asked.

"Yes I am."

"Ok, so two strange incidents with Hollows happened to your Squad within a few years of each other. I see the weirdness but what does the two third seats have to do with it," Demyx asked.

"It shows negligence on the part of ex-captain Ansem. Which brings me to my next point. Captain General Xemnas I request that all of the documents concerning Ansem's research be declassified and allowed to be reviewed by officers of Squad thirteen!"

Everyone was speechless for a few moments upon hearing Roxas' request. However Xemnas only raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking boy," shouted Vexen, "demanding something so absurd? I was Ansem's partner and not even I have access to his research reports! And you think that just because you found of some Hollow with powers that have never been seen before that you should be allowed access! I have never heard such impudence!"

"Are you listening? I said..."

"I don't think your listening! How could you possibly understand the depth of what we do at the R&D division!?"

"That's enough," Xemnas said over all of the yelling. "You seem to be a little too defensive Captain Vexen. "However, you should be able to see the point Captain Roxas is making. Both of these incidents have occurred around Squad thirteen."

"Yes I guess I can see where he's coming from. I still think I should also be allowed to review the reports, after all if they are in any sort of code I would have the best bet of unlocking it."

"True. So, before I make my decision on this matter Vexen, you must inform us all of everything that you know about Ansem's research."

"With all due respect the research was classified by the Central Office of 46 and we will need their permission in order to declassify them."

"Are you stalling," Roxas shouted. "Out of the governing bodies if the Soul Society the Central Office of 46 is but one, The Special Forces and the Court Guards are the other two and their leaders are in this damn room! While it's true the 46 have the final say it wont be hard to convince them to declassify the reports with this evidence!" Roxas had gotten himself even angrier by yelling at Vexen. "Do you not want us to find out what he was doing and why he was exiled? It could be important for the protection of the Soul Society!"

"You fool!" Roxas jumped back at the rebuke from Vexen. "Don't you think I know why he was exiled? Are you so stupid to think that I was unaware of everything Ansem was doing? If it makes you feel better I will tell you everything I know before we go get permission from the Office of 46!" Vexen took a deep, deep breath before continuing. "Anesm was...conducting research into the powers of Hollows."

"Huh!"

"What do you mean Vexen," Larxene asked.

"Now I see why you didn't want anyone to know," Saix said still calm. "This knowledge you have is enough to have you exiled too. Captain General Xemnas are you sure he should tell us?"

"The information seems to be extremely important and at the current moment everything we can learn will be useful. Conducting experiments on Hollows is very serious. Vexan continue."

"Of course. As all of you can remember Ansem had a great deal of power not only as a Captain but as a scientist, and he was able to use his power to subdue Hollows and bring them back to the lab. Their he preformed countless tests on countless Hollows. That however, is the extent of what I know, Ansem never let me assist in his work with the Hollows. He said I would just get in the way. That man thought he knew everything."

"So," Roxas said, "Ansem could in fact have had something to due with the strange Hollows that attacked my Squad. Thank you Vexen you've confirmed my suspicions, Captain General if you please I would like to leave immediately to declassify the documents."

"That would be best. Xigbar and I will sign a letter giving permission for the release of the documents and both you and Captain Vexne will head over to the Council room."

"Yes sir," both Roxas and Vexen exclaimed.

After a short time Roxas was handed the letter and he and Vexen lest the meeting room. As the walked away from the other Captains Vexen spoke to Roxas. "Don't forget to inform me of anything you find regarding the research, got it?"

"The same can be said for you."

"Why you..."

"Let's put our dislike for each other aside and hurry to the Council Room."

***

After a short meeting, and by short I mean only an hour, the documents were declassified and Roxas and Vexen, along with ten men from Roxas' squad set out to the R&D department. When they arrived twenty large boxes were waiting in the previously sealed office of Ansem.

"So what's the child prodigies' plan for going through all of this," Vexen asked with a snide voice.

"One of my men will work with one of yours and decoding the research and mark anything that relates to the Hollows."

"Such a great plan, for a simpleton!"

"What!?"

"All of that will take far to long. While, yes, it needs to be done you and I should just read his reports and find exactly what we need to look for."

"Reports? How is that any different from his research?"

"These wont be in code or in great detail so You'll actually be able to comprehend it. They will also show the steps he took in his research and possibly what he wanted to do in the future."

"Ok lets find those." With a stroke of luck Roxas was able to find Ansem's journal on top of the first box. "So this is his journal huh? Not as thick as I though it would be."

"Please what do you know about who a scientist works. A good scientist can wright a lot in a short space."

"Ok, ok I get it. Just shut up and read over my shoulder!"

**Report I**

_It has taken a lot of work but I was able to get permission to start a new program within the Soul Society; the Department of Research and Development_._ Who know the limit of the benefits I can create for my fellow Shinigami?_

_While I was not given much for a lab I have no doubt I shall be able to expand quickly with what I will produce. In order to be more efficient I have decided to take on an assistant, an old friend and former Vice Captain of mine Vexen_.

_My first project is to create a fake body for a Shinigami to posses while in the human world. While it might be had to convince others of the usefulness of such an invention I know Vexen will be able to understand it._

"He started the R&D that long ago?"

"Yes; did you learn nothing in school. Just shut up and read!"

**Report II**

_My false body was not only a success but it was approved for usage_._ I have named these bodies Gigai and they are my first triumph._

_Their has proven to be a practical flaw with the Gigai that was previously unseen. Once the Shinigami leaves the body it becomes as good as dead and humans think it a miracle when they 'come back to life!' Their must be a way to solve this problem!_

_I have found the answer to the Gigai problem; replacement souls. If I can create extra souls that can be carried in a small pill then they can be used to take over the Gigai when the Shinigami leaves. I have no doubt that this will be an easy experiment. _

_A new though just entered my mind. Could I use these replacement souls as weapons against Hollows?_

**Report III**

_My modified souls were a success but soon ruled a failure. Apparently some of the Council of 46 decided that creating souls just to have them fight and die was wrong. They said 'all souls should be given a choice.' I have never heard of the Council being so week hearted! It angers me that they should order my Modified Souls to be destroyed!_

_However bad this order my have been I have replaced my anger with a new thought. How is it that Hollows can travel to and from Hueco Mundo as well as the human world? Shinigami require a gate to move to the human world. However, it might be possible to create a similar gate to Hueco Mundo. _

_There is only one problem and that's a gate to return through. No matter if I can keep the gate open long enough I will not need to worry._

**Report IV**

_My gate was a success, however, before using it I felt it necessary to keep it's existence a secrete even from Vexen. After all Vexen's busy with his own work and it would be best not to inform about the gate until I can convince then of the practical uses._

_While in Hueco Mundo I was attacked by a Hollow of decent strength, but nothing close to mine. Instead of destroying it however I only subdued it and took it back to me to the lab. _

_Upon close inspection Hollows are interesting. Their bodies are nothing like ours even though they are also sprit beings. The multitude of different shapes I have seen them take leads me to believe_ _that their bodies have special properties. I may, if I can unlock the mystery, be able to use the Hollows body to create a type of armor to use against them. _

_These experiments I must be careful to keep secrete. _

**Report V**

_I have made ten trips to Mueco Mundo and each time come back with but one Hollow that is so week it only lasts through six tests on its body. Their must be a faster was to gather Hollows!_

_I was able to ascertain an item from the Quincy file that was used to attract Hollows and it has provided me with an plethora of different Hollows. _

_Its common knowledge that Hollows can increase their strength by eating other Hollows, and this power now fascinates me. What is it about them that allows this to happen? What makes their powers so much different a Shinigami's? _

_In order to answer these questions I will need to have the Hollows feed on each other and observe the reaction. I am afraid that these experiments will facilitate my discovery. That can't be allowed to happen until I have enough information to justify my experiments._

_The only way to conduct further experiments on the Hollows is to create a lab in Hueco Mundo it's self. _

**Report VI**

_As smart as he believes he is Vexen has noticed nothing. I have moved all of my research to Hueco Mundo and replaced myself with a Gigai and replacement Soul and on my periodical returns Vexen has said nothing. It has proved that his ego larger than his brain. He continually tries to gain my praise but none of his experiments interest me. They are foolish and have no purpose. Vexen could never see the importance of what I am trying to do. He who knows nothing can understand nothing._

_I have been able to modify the powers of some Hollows and the only way to test them was by sacrificing a few aspiring Shinigami. While some first year students at the academy were in the human world working on Konso. These Hollows were able to mask their spirt energy and attack undetected. _

_These Hollows were soon destroyed by Captain Axel but it means nothing. I already have the data in needed._

**Report VII**

_I grow bored working on normal Hollows and have set my sights on the Menos. With the data I collected from my experiments on just one Menos I have learned so much more about the power of Hollows and have started another test. _

_This test was a success and I was able to create a Hollow that had never before seen powers. While it cost me the lives of twenty men from my own squad, including my second and third seat, it only proves how week they were. A Hollow that can posses a Shinigami as well as destroy his Zanpaku-to was worth their deaths. _

_Once again_ _I fear that the Hollows are too week to survive my tests. I will have to move farther up the ladder to the Adjuchas. _

**Report VIII**

_Oh what power the Adjuchas have and yet they still can be brought to their knees by a single swipe of my sword and my spirt pressure. While their size differences no longer interest me their intelligence does. To go from the mindless Menos to an articulate Adjuchas is fascinating._

_With the experiments I can preform on the bodies of the Adjuchas I was able to complete my Hollow based armor. It is perfect, weightless, thin, and durable. It does not hinder my movement or my power in the slightest._

_Once again I have no desire to experiment on Adjuchas and because of the rarity of Vasto Lorde I fear I will not be able to experiment on them and I still have no idea how to force an Adjuchas to evolve into one._

_In light of this set back I have set my sights on a different kind of Hollow. One all but forgotten by all of Soul Society_:_ The Arrancar!_

"Arrancar," Vexen exclaimed. "What was he thinking? Did he plan to forcibly create them?"

"I almost don't want to know but their's only one report left so I have to read it." Just as Roxas was about to turn the page a messenger arrived.

"Captain Roxas," he said bowing.

"What the hell are you doing here," Vexen shouted. "The research material in this room is classified and can only be viewed my the R&D department and Captain Roxas. Answer quickly!"

"Yes sir! Captain Roxas their has been an incident at Squad thirteen barracks. Your third seated officers Kiyone and Sentaro have been killed by a Hollow!"

* * *

Awesome its finally up and only three hours of typing. for all of you that have read my story please keep reading. To everyone that added it to their favorites list review this time! With any luck the next chapter will bu up by the ebde of the week please wait a few days.


	4. Chapter 4: Threats, Plans, and Ideas

**Threats, Plans, and Ideas**

Roxas arrived at the Squad thirteen barracks in record time and found Namine waiting for him at the entrance. "Namine what the hell happened? How did a Hollow get in here?"

"I'm not sure sir. I was doing the work you left for me and I suddenly felt a spike in spiritual pressure. When I ran out to see what it was I found.... I'm sorry I failed to notice before Captain." Namine turned her eyes towards the ground. To Roxas it looked like she was about to cry.

"Their was nothing you could do I'm sure, just take me to the bodies now."

"Yes sir!"

Roxas followed Namine to the courtyard where about fifty men were gathered in a circle. "Move aside," Roxas shouted in a voice you would not have thought possible from him. Without thinking the men jumped out of the way and let Roxas and Namine through. As soon as the men moved Roxas saw two bloody bodies covered in a white cloth. Kneeling down he removed the cloths and was even more shocked than when he heard the news; the bodies of Kiyone and Sentaro were badly cut up and Sentaro's arm was even detached at the shoulder. "What the hell," Roxas asked to him self. "How could this happen without anyone knowing? These two are dead... than means..." **(Pause we now move to the land of Roxas' happy place.) **A large ball hanging from the ceiling breaks open and confetti falls from it. All of the seated officers are sitting around a table covered with festive food and almost everyone has Sake in their hands. Namine is hanging on Roxas' arm with a bottle of Sake ready to pour for him and her Kimono halfway off her shoulders. Roxas takes another shot of Sake from Namine and laughs "Ha, ha, ha... cheers to my freedom from the endless mental pain those two caused me. This might very well be the best day of my life."

"Very good Captain!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha...free at last! Now," another swig of Sake, "who wants to be third seat?"

"Captain," Namine said, "have some more Sake."

"Ha, ha, ha~"

"Captain, can I talk to you in private. In your room perhaps? " ( **And this is as far as I can go and still keep the same rating. Un pause)**

Roxas suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh," Roxas turned to look at Namine who was standing over him.

"Captain Xigbar of Squad two is here to talk to you."

"*Sigh* Of course." Roxas stood up and walked over to Xigbar. "I take it Xemnas was informed and sent you and special forces to investigate?"

"Right on Captain. And because of that theirs another meeting tonight so that we can learn anything you know about Ansem."

"As soon as I've finished reading the reports I tell you what I learned."

"On that note get bact to the lab quick, Vexen might try to hide something from you."

"Right." So Roxas ran as fast as he could back towards to R&D department to finish reading the reports. However, he still couldn't help but laugh, and then feel bad. "I'm actually kinda glad that their dead, not glad that a hollow was able to get in and out without being noticed, but at least those two are gone. Useless, that's what those two were!"

***

"Oh so your back," Vexen said as Roxas entered the room. "I've already read the report and you won't like what it says. So, was the Hollow destroyed?"

"No, it got away before anyone could even see it."

"So we don't know what type it is, normal or Arrancar? Useless!"

"Just give me the last report!"

"You don't seem to really care that their dead, ho well I guess that's your business. Here read it and, like I said, you won't like it." Roxas took the page from Vexen and began to read.

**Report IX**

_It seems that the Arrancar's power ranges from useless to that of a Captain. However I have no use for those that are week but to see how much stress their bodies can take. While some of the Arrancar were compliant others had to be shone their place and I destroyed man as examples. _

_I have learned much from the Arrancar. Crossing the barrier that separates Hollows from Shinigami gave them not only more power but surprising speed and a wide range of abilities. However, as much as I wanted to induce the inverse reaction on myself none of my research points to a way to successfully conduct the direct procedure._

_To overcome this obstacle I have begun injecting blood from my Arrancar into myself and although the pain is extreme I reap the benefits after every injection. I have tripled my strength and given me powers beyond what I've ever dreamed._

_I have obtained a power beyond that of Bankai and with it discovered a way to travel to and from Hueco Mundo as well as the Human world and soon I feel I might be able to reach my final goal. Once my final tests are complete I will have surpassed even the laws of nature and God himself. I will be able start the world over and make it whatever I want."_

"What is he saying?"

"Are you so stupid that you can't even figure it out," Vexen spat. "He's saying that os goal is to obliterate the universe and recreate it his own way. He means to engulf everything in darkness and from that darkness he will become the next God." Roxas' face drained of color and he remained speechless for a moment. "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

***

Roxas and Vexen had explained everything they learned to the rest of the Captains. Once they had finished their story Xemnas spoke first.

"Have you learned anything from his other notes?"

"No," Vexen answered. "It seems that he was very careful and has used a very hard code. Even for me it might take a few more days to unlock it."

"In the mean time we should be planing how to counter any attack that might come our way," Axel replied.

"But in order to do that we'll need a way to detect the Hollows when they arrive," Zexion said putting his chin into his hand.

"I already have an idea," Roxas said. With the amount of men we have working on Ansem's research we should be able to figure out how he masked the Hollows and with that create a way to detect them."

"I just siad it could take a few days and we might be attacked tomorrow," Vexen said. "Our best plan would be to use Namine."

"Namine," Xemnas said."

"Yes, she was able to detect one of these Hollows before and I should be able to find out what it is about here that allowed her to do it. If I can I'll be able to create a sensor against the Hollows."

"I wont allow it," Roxas said. "Your talking about experimenting on a member of my Squad and I wont have it!"

"You fool!"

"Maybe," Larxene said, "we just keep a better watch out for Hollows. I think we should just we should just keep on full alert."

"By the sounds of things Ansem sees the Court Guards as a hindrance to his plans. In order for him to destroy us all he will need an all out attack. I saw we wait and see what happens."

"Good thinking Lexaeus," Axel said. "Hollows wont be able to hide when destroying the Soul Society."

"I think that will be best," Xemnas replied. "I hereby order all ov you to return to your bases and prepare you men for whatever may come. Dismissed!"

After everyone left Roxas walked up to Vexen. "What do you want?"

"I'm coming with you back to the lab."

"Didn't you hear the order, you can't come with me."

"But..."

"Stay out of my way damn you and prepare for battle. You read the report and if Ansem really did get stronger than he was killing him will be a problem. And besides I have a new test to conduct and I can't have you getting in the way."

"Fine then," Roxas yelled as Vexen ran away. "I'll just go and make sure Namine is ready to fight. I just hope I can stop Ansem if I fight him."

"Fear has no place on the battle field," Axel said. Roxas turned around, confused on why he was still their.

"Axel!?"

"Remember what I told you before you became Captain. In a situation like this theirs only one thing you can do."

"Right," Roxas said looking towards the ground

"Hurry up and wait," they both said at the same time.

* * *

I'm sorry I wanted this chapter up yesterday but I was rafting and was to itred to write it yesterday so I did it today and now it's up. First off I would like to remind everyone that I'm still waiting for reviews. I really am only doing this to see what you all think about the idea of doing this so please review or that people that like this story might not get the next chapter for a while. By the way the Next chapter is Hurry up and wait and their will be some of the classic Bleach humor in it so please just wait and **Review!!!!!** Till next time enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurry UP and Wait

**Hurry Up and Wait**

It had been a week since the Captain's meeting and their had not been a single incident regarding Hollows of any kind. In the past week Roxas had promoted a new third seat, done some training, trained Namine, and checked up and the R&D department. The latter of actions proved to yield nothing and he no longer wanted to go their. Not because they were still unable to decode Ansem's research but because Vexen was pissing him off. Yesterday for example Roxas went to see if anything had been found out at about ten o'clock. When he arrived he was greeted by the usual Vexen greeting.

"Why the hell are you here at this hour? If I had found anything I would have sent for you," Vexen said without looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Wow, calm down Vexen I was just seeing if..."

"I told you, you stupid fool, if I had found anything I would have called for you!" As Vexen yelled he glared at Roxas and Roxas saw that his eyes were bloodshot.

"Wow! Vexen, when's the last time you slept?"

"Their's no time for sleep as long as these notes still hold their secrets. And besides, I've gone much longer without sleep than this. So just leave me to my work!"

*Sigh* "Whatever."

So after all the commotion Roxas had made about a threat, not even a immediate one, there was still nothing that they could do. Roxas had done what he thought best by informing the rest of the Captains and as far as he knew it was still good that he had but he was having second thoughts. He had hurried up and waited but waiting was getting old. "...Was their...really even a threat at all? ...Damn it!"

"Captain!"

"Oh, Namine. What is it?"

"I have a letter for you, it's from Captain Axel."

"Axel huh? Well give me the letter." Namine gave Roxas the letter. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Roxas opened the letter and quickly read it and was confused be its message. "What does he want?"

"Captain?"

"I have to go! Namine look after things here!"

"Huh? Ca-Captain what's wrong?" completely lost Namine picked up the letter and read it to herself. '_Get to my Squad's barracks now!'_

***

Roxas ran as fast as he could towards Squad eight barracks. He had no idea what was going on and was more confused because he couldn't feel any spiritual pressure that was out of the ordinary. When Roxas arrived at the barracks the first person he saw was vice captain Nanao. "Nanao where's Axel?"

"The Captain I think he said he was heading to the Squad nine facilities..."

"Thanks," Roxas said as he ran off.

"Wait but that was...."

When Roxas reached the Squad nine relief facilities the first person he saw was Captain Demyx.

"It's not often I see you here Captain Roxas. So what brings you to my humble relief station?"

"Demyx, is Axel here?"

"Axel? Hum, let me think."

"Quickly!"

"Whoa, whoa sorry! Man. Yes he was here a little while ago but then he left."

"Did he say where he was going? And hurry up and answer!"

"Yes he did I remember that. He said that he was headed to the Soukyoku hill."

"Right!" And once again Roxas was off.

When Roxas reached the Soukyoku hill he was worn out from all of the Flash Steps he had been doing. Once there he saw Axel waiting for him.

"...Axel...."

"Yo Roxas. What took you so long?"

"...What...? Why are you so calm? I thought something was wrong!"

"What, why?"

"Well your letter made it sound that way. And then with all of the different places I had to run to, why was I chasing you if nothing was happening?"

"Chasing me? Oh right, I forgot I sent that letter to you and did some running around."

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that I ran all over the damn place because you forgot you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yup."

Roxas let out a loud scream, dropped to his knees and hit the ground a few times. "This is so..., wait since when do you forget anything? And if that's true then why did you wait for me here?"

"Wow your good buddy. You saw right through me. I was training you."

"What?"

"I'm making sure your ready for an attack. And on that note," Axel drew his sword, "get ready, cause I'm not holding back!" Axel ran at Roxas and swung his sword at Roxas' shoulder. Roxas dodged but had to draw his sword to stop the side swipe.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you, training you!"

Axel continued to attack Roxas for about another minute before he stopped to taunt him. "Come on man this is boarding if you don't fight back."

"Why would I fight you you're my best friend?"

"Just forget that for now!" Axel charged Roxas and tried to stab him in the chest. Roxas jumped over him did a front flip and kicked Axel in the back of the head before landing. When Roxas turned around to attack again he didn't see Axel on the ground but Zexion.

"What the hell? What are you doing their."

"Helping Axel out with his fun."

"Fun? You mean I was fighting you this whole time?"

"Indeed. You shouldn't need and explanation of my Zanpaku-to's power."

"Damn it, damn it DAMN IT! So where the hell is Axel?"

"By this time he should be back at his squad's barracks."

"ARRRRGGGG!"

"Like the castle?"

"What, no. AHHHHH!" With that Roxas ran back to the Squad eight barracks.

When he finally arrived Axel was out front drinking some tea without a care in the world. "Yo Roxas, took you long enough." Roxas walked up to Axel and punched him in the head. " Ouch, what was that for?"

"Why the hell did you make me do laps around the Seireitei?"

"I asked first so answer my question first!'

"Because you had me doing laps around the Seireitei!"

"Man was it that bad? Wow I didn't think you'd be this mad."

"Why damn it?"

"Didn't I have Zexion tell you? I was training you. And before you ask so you would be ready in case we were attacked."

"I am ready!"

"Well now yeah."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok, I guess I went to far. Here have some tea to take you mind off of what I did."

After a few cups of tea Roxas was calm again and was able to talk to Axel without yelling. "So was everyone in on this training."

"Nope, just Zexion. Couldn't risk people talking ya know?"

"Right." There was a short pause. "So why again?"

"I wanted you to be ready to respond to a threat wherever it was, got it memorized?"

"Yeah," Roxas said in a depressed voice.

"What? Cheer up buddy it really wasn't that bad."

"No I guess your right. Ha, you are an ass though."

"Hay, hay!" Roxas laughed. "Man-o-man, your to much.

* * *

Hope you liked the humor I put into this chapter. Please review.


End file.
